1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip with IDE (Integrated Drive Electronics) debugging function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chip with an IDE host and an IDE slave, and self-debugging function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some devices such as DVD (digital versatile disc) players, some functions come from the cooperation of a front-end and a backend. The front-end is a DVD servo module, which provides MPEG (motion picture expert group) bit streams obtained from a DVD disc. The backend is an MPEG decoder, which decodes MPEG bit streams into video and audio signals. Usually, the front-end is an IDE slave and the backend is an IDE host.
For reasons such as lower cost and smaller chip size, it is desirable to fabricate an IDE host and an IDE slave on the same chip. One related problem is, in such chips, that the host and the slave have to be debugged together. Without isolated debugging, the debugging process tends to be complex and difficult. Therefore, it is desirable to have a chip, which has an IDE host and an IDE slave fabricated together, and offers isolated debugging of the IDE host and the IDE slave.